The present invention relates to dyeing machines, and more particularly to such a dyeing machine which comprises an overflow nozzle disposed in a vertical position, a jet nozzle horizontally disposed at a lower elevation than the overflow nozzle, a first cloth guide roller disposed in front of the jet nozzle and adapted for guiding a piece of cloth over the jet nozzle for dyeing, a second cloth guide roller suspended above the overflow nozzle and adapted for guiding a piece of cloth over the overflow nozzle for dyeing.
A regular dyeing machine is generally equipped with an overflow nozzle for dyeing knitted fabrics or cloths made of short fibers, and a jet nozzle for dyeing woven fabrics or cloths made of filament. FIG. 1 shows a dyeing machine of this type in which the overflow nozzle (non-pressure dyeing nozzle) and the jet nozzle (pressured dyeing nozzle) are disposed at different locations, and a cloth guide roller is suspended above the overflow nozzle and the jet nozzle for guiding a piece of cloth over the overflow nozzle and the jet nozzle for dyeing. Because only one cloth guide roller is provided for cloth guiding, different kinds of cloths cannot be maintained at different tensions for different dyeing operations.